


Whatever You Want

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: After Dan and Phil's first Day in the Life, Phil asks Dan how he liked it, and Dan tells him he didn't like it because he missed holding hands with Phil





	Whatever You Want

Phil set down the camera and leaned back against the sofa. “Well, there we go. A day in the life of Dan and Phil! I still can’t believe how badly everyone wanted this.” Phil laughed.

“Nah, I get it. I think they are going to be extremely disappointed with how our everyday lives go though. And we even did more today than we usually do.” Dan commented, scooting closer to Phil onto the couch. Phil laid his arm over Dan’s shoulder, pulling him into him.

“You did seem a little off today. Like something was bothering you. Is everything okay? I know you weren’t very excited about filming for an entire day.” Phil wrapped a piece of the boys longer part of his fringe around his fingers lazily. He felt Dan shrug against him.

“No, it was fine. I enjoyed it.”

But Phil was not convinced. He knew Dan better than that. “Don’t lie to me.” He said, a little pained that Dan wasn’t willing to express what was wrong to him. “What’s wrong?” He ducked his head to meet the boy’s eyes but Dan pushed his face into Phil’s chest so he couldn’t see how disappointed he was with how the day went. He groaned, knowing he would have to talk eventually. Phil couldn’t rest until he knew what was wrong.

“Fine.” Dan said in surrender, pulling himself away from the older and sitting up straighter. “It’s stupid though. You’re just going to laugh at me.”

“Maybe I will, but I still adore you.” Phil smiled playfully at him. Dan shook his head, staring at his lap.

“It’s just that…I don’t like having to fake _us_. I’m used to just being able to touch you, hug you, kiss you. And all day I couldn’t even hold your hand!” The confession out Dan slunk against Phil’s side again.

“And why on earth did you think I would think that’s stupid?” Phil nudged at the boy, pushing him upright and taking his face between his hands. “I love that you wanted to hold my hand so badly that it made you like this. I felt the same way. But guess what?”

“What?”

Phil smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Now it’s all done and we get to do whatever you want.”

“Whatever _I_ want?” Dan raised his eyebrows.

“Why not?”

Dan pursed his lips and searched Phil’s face. “Okay then…I want to stay just like this.” Dan scooted as close as he could against Phil, overlapping their legs and leaning against his chest. He grabbed one of Phil’s hands in his and laid the other across his back. “Just like this for as long as I want.”

Phil ran his hands gently up and down the boy’s side until he slipped it under his shirt and caressed his back lightly with just the tips of his fingers. Dan sighed contently. “We’re going to be here for a while, aren’t we?” Phil grinned.

“Yup.” Dan admitted.

Phil leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request off of phanfic.tumblr.com from ellepizza789.tumblr.com : "Hey can I request a prompt? Can you write a one shot, where after Dan and Phil's first Day in the Life, Phil asks Dan how he liked it, and Dan tells him he didn't like it because he missed holding hands with Phil? Thx!!"


End file.
